The Horzine Inc Specimen Files
by Archemedies
Summary: Hello, new employee of Horzine Inc. Within this document, you will find included files on the specimens you will be working with on a day to day basis. We hope the information within will assist in a long and happy career with your friends, Horzine Inc! Warning: The information within is classified as a level 4 infohazard. Unauthorized access will result in immediate termination.


**A/N: Hey guys and gals, Archimedies here back with another new story, instead of continuing the many stories I have yet to finish *internal screaming***

 **But yes, this is a "short" thing I'm doing to try and get back into the groove of writing. I'm not promising a grand return to every story, but I'm bloody well going to try. If there's a certain story you reallyyyyy need me to continue, feel free to review screaming at me to do so. Also, if you like this chapter, short as it is, feel free to follow and favorite, and review to tell me what you liked about it. Anyway, boring person that I am, I have nothing more to say. Enjoy!**

Horzine Inc.

Specimen Files #1: Cheap Labour Unit V0.37: "Cyst"

Description: CLU, codenamed "Cyst" are a cheap form of labour launched 03/05/[redacted]. Specimens stand 5'8, 98 pounds. Physically resemble malnourished human beings, however show serious bruising around eyes, mouth, nose and most joints(see development). Specimens are genderless and hairless.

Development: "Cysts" are one of the most basic specimens we have on offer, designed as cheap labour for discrete building, menial cleaning tasks, etc. Due to this, specimens are released almost immediately once fully grown, without any of the muscular/mechanical/cybernetic enhancements common in higher tier specimens. Clones are formed from sub-par genetic material, resulting in lower bone density, lower tensile strength in muscles, blood vessels and skin, and reduced intelligence. This reduced strength leads to bruising around joints and facial features, however this is deemed acceptable in terms of cost reduction.

Test logs:

Ability to follow simple tasks.

"Cyst" #032 shown 7kg block of wood, ordered to move block across room. #032 succeeded in task, taking 13 seconds. Specimen returned to pen.

Ability to follow complex tasks.

Subject (Cyst #32) shown mop and bucket, along with large bloodstain from unrelated munitions test. Subject appeared confused at first, until lab assistant D. performed task with intent to instruct subject. Subject consequently able to perform task to subpar standard, taking 3 minutes 38 seconds.

Results of testing:

Project line "Cyst" cleared for production, to be used in menial labour.

Addendum: On date of 4/9/(redacted), a logistical problem resulted in a lack of food for cyst pens 2 through 5. The guard on duty, agent G. Entered pen 3 against orders to investigate sic. "fucked up sounds"

Agent G. found within pen 3 a large amount of specimens engaged in cannibalism of other subjects, with a significant amount destroyed via infighting, presumably during the course of said cannibalism.

Agent G became understandably distressed upon seeing this, and discharged his handgun into the specimen pen. The cysts showed heretofore unseen self preserving instincts, overwhelming the agent and terminating him via bites and blunt trauma inflicted with hands and feet. Due to the subpar nature of the cysts the agent was able to inflict significant casualties with gunfire and hand to hand combat, resulting in 26 specimens destroyed and a further 9 damaged beyond use.

Sadly the response team did not arrive quickly enough to prevent the death of agent G, who was declared dead on scene with severe lacerations to the neck and stomach. After this outburst the cysts returned to their docile state, allowing the team to herd them into a temporary holding pen.

The original pen was then searched, revealing the bodies of 41 specimens destroyed via evisceration and partially consumed, while a further 12 were alive but unusable due to severe bone damage and lacerations. These were terminated on scene.

Total subject losses equal 67 found destroyed, with 21 disposed of later, equaling 88.

Addendum 2.

While incidents of the kind described above are uncommon, if feeding schedules are interrupted cases of cannibalism and violence against workers have continually been documented. Security to be tightened on cyst holding pens. Testing authorized on combat capabilities of "Cysts".

Specimen file concludes.


End file.
